random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elementies
'Synopsis' The Elementies: Fire, Water, Leaf, Lava, Ice, Cloud, Steel, Electricity, Crystal and Ink (Later having Light, Dark and Moon joining them), are 10 different elements working together to obtain the 10 types of magic. Each magic is stored in a vial and hidden somewhere. However, the evil monster Graki is trying to obtain the 10 vials too so he can have all the power he needs to conquer the world – no, the galaxy. With Fire as their leader, The Elementies need to work together to obtain them before he does to gain the power to defeat him. Characters (so far) Main Protagonists * Fire is one of the most major characters in The Elementies, along with being the first member and leader of the team. He is brave and strong. Along with being a very reliable character, he loves a good adventure and won't back down from one. * Water is the second member of the Elementies. She's a naturally calm person that doesn't usually mind getting picked on. * Leaf is the third member of the Elementies. Competitive, he will challenge any enemy, no matter how big and strong, and doesn't back down from a fight. * Lava is the fourth member of the Elementies. She loves her friends a lot, and will do anything to protect them. She also likes to sleep. * Ice is the fifth member of the Elementies. A very nice and sweet person, ice skating is her favorite hobby. * Cloud is the sixth member of the Elementies. Energetic and jumpy, he's a real pianist that likes music. He also hates being bossed around. * Steel '''is the seventh member of the Elementies. He's buff and loves to show off, which others really hate. Due to his stupidity, he thinks everyone likes it, so he keeps on doing it. * '''Electricity is the eighth member of the Elementies. Shy while having great power, she wants to have fun, but her shyness is preventing her from doing that. * Crystal is the ninth member of the Elementies. She is smart and serene, and very artistic. * Ink is the tenth and final member of the Elementies. He's mysterious and likes nature a lot. He also loves to write. Note: I '''(Icy) might edit the names.' '''Antagonists' * Graki is the main antagonist if the series. He is a monster who wants to get the 10 vials to rule the galaxy. * Blorky is Graki's second-in-command, along with being Graki's sister. * Dungo is the leader of Army 45, and one of the most successful generals under Graki. * L.S.R., also known as Loyal Subject Robert, is Graki's loyal servant. He lives in a nice house when he isn't working, and recently got promoted to food server. * Grakumundo is one of Graki's relatives. He attacked the Elementies in episode 1, but was defeated by them. * Monster 1, Monster 2 and Monster 3 are tiny purple monsters that pretended to be the Elementies' cohort, but revealed they were minions of Graki. They had the fire vial until the Elementies got a hold of it from them. Other Characters * C.M., also known as Crowned Monster and Godan, is a monster that has been trapped in the cave for 20 years for punishment from Graki after he went off to conquer him. He helped the Elementies escape from the cave in episode 2. * Army Man is not a particular person, and can just be a regular army man. He appears in episode 2 and 3. * Zac, Mark 'and '''Billy '''are three guards who share guarding the prison where the Elementies are held. Eventually, Mark breaks them out, and escapes Graki. The other guards are later obliterated by Electricity. 'Other Super Important and Later Main Protagonists * Light '''is the first secret member of the Elementies. Often looked as a god, she is generous and loves to help people in dire situations. Very sweet and nice. * '''Dark is the second secret member of the Elementies. Absolutely hates to socialize, but adores exploring the world out of curiosity. * Moon '''is the third and final secret member of the Elementies. She has enough power to destroy an entire planet. Moon has been said to be the most ancient Elementie, originating from about 5 million years ago. '''Episodes # /The Beginning/: The Elementies start their adventure to find the 10 vials before Graki can. Getting stuck on an island, they come face to face with a monster named Grakumundo. One of Graki's minions and relatives, they have to fight him to continue their journey. # /The Cave Trap/: Following a mysterious figure into a cave, they find out it's a trap and get stuck in the cave after finding the first vial, the Fire Vial. Lost in the dark cave, they decide to help Godan escape from the cave as well before Graki starts to send his forces. # /The M-2/: While trying to escape from the cave, the Elementies find themselves in a pickle. As Blorky releases the disastrous monster M-2 and Graki prepares to attack the innocent village Plint, the Elementies must find a way to prevent disasters from happening. # /The Secret/: After the other Elementies get kidnapped, Electricity rushes to save them, but is pulled away by a mysterious force. A hidden secret about Electricity emerges. # /The Jungle Jive/: After getting lost in the dark jungle, the Elementies are taken for questioning by the forest king. He does not trust them until Graki comes along with his newest machine, the Camo-Mech. After defeating it, the Forest King thinks they are prepared for a new task... Extra Episodes These episodes aren't canon in the show, but have happened. #Black Magic Begone, Episode 19: Infected Elementies: A crossover with BMB, Kuro finds the main 10 Elementies and infects them all with black magic, turning them into powerful monsters. The gang are in a hassle to defeat all 10, but can they do it? Fire Elementie.png|'Fire the Brave' Water Elementie.png|'Water the Calm' Leaf Elementie.png|'Leaf the Competitive' Lava Elementie.png|'Lava the Loyal' Ice Elementie.png|'Ice the Sweet' Cloud Elementie.png|'Cloud the Energetic' Steel Elementie.png|'Steel the Show-off' Electricity Elementie.png|'Electricity the Shy' Crystal Elementie.png|'Crystal the Smart' Ink Elementie.png|'Ink the Mysterious' Light Elementie.png|'Light the Generous' Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 5.28.13 PM.png|'Dark the Curious' Moon elementie.png|'Moon the God-like' Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 5.30.17 PM.png|'Graki the Furious' Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 5.30.57 PM.png|'Graki the Terror' Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 7.12.24 PM.png|'Robert the Fancy' Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 7.19.17 PM.png|'Blorky the Clever' Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 7.19.33 PM.png|'Mon. 1,' 2, 3, the Tinies Trivia *Fire was originally named Heaty before coming to the Random-ness Wiki Category:IcyBluey's things Category:Random-ness Media Category:The Elementies